


Tattoo

by 0m3g4



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carolina torture...the fun kind, Curiosity killed the cat, Dick Jokes, Embarrassment, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0m3g4/pseuds/0m3g4
Summary: Trying to find Sarge's tattoo takes Carolina down a dangerous road.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another short and to the point ficlet.

They say curiosity killed that cat...this is pretty much what happened to Carolina.

When she first heard Sarge say, "Just like it says on my tattoo! 'Death...From Below'", she was 'oh...okay, just another one of the guys with a tattoo'.  
She seen Tucker's Sangheili markings from when he lived in the Embassy, Grif has tribal tattoos of his family's history, and Wash's full back eagle that he got to match with York and North's. It reminded her of York- abet more bullet and scar riddled, but she liked it.

But Sarge's...she never saw it.

 

The first week, she was fine with never seeing it. It was probably in one of those places that was not very noticeable.

The second week, her eyes stayed a little longer on Sarge than usual. She started to notice that he was actually pretty well built for a man his age...and then the blush would crawl across her face and she would excuse herself from the situation.

Third week was going to be her week damn it!  
She went to the gym later than usual and spent the whole hour trying to follow him around without him noticing the leering glances his way. His shirt came off as he hopped on the treadmill as she tried doing bicep curls while staring into the mirror, not for her form but to get a good look at his back to...nothing.  
Not even a tramp stamp.  
He didn't even have the usual UNSC tattoo over his heart like most people she knew. Nothing on his legs or arms...she was grinding her teeth. All this time and energy and it was probably a drunken ass tattoo that she was getting all worked up about.

Finishing his five miles, he jumped off while she was still staring but not paying any attention.  
     "Now little lady, if you want to get on the Sarge Bandwagon, you'll have to take a number."  
She didn't even see him approach or sense him in her personal space to touch her shoulder with his very warm hand. "I wasn't..." Carolina stammered.  
     "I know. It's hard not to get attracted to all of this," he pointed to himself and giving her a little ab show, "But don't fall in love." Giving her a wink, he patted her back and left for the showers.  
The cat not only got her tongue, it was batting it across the dirty gym floor as she tried to stop that horrid blush that was now going down her neck.  
She was getting angry at herself. Here she was blowing a mission that was so fucking simple that Grif could do it in his usual sleep.

This was the last try and she was going to try and forget it.  
Yeah, she didn't believe it either.  
Walking over towards the showers, Carolina leaned in to see if she could get a good angle of Sarge and where the tattoo was located. After getting an eyeful of the older man's ass, she saw...nothing again!  
About to give a frustrated growl, the door to the steam room opened, knocking her off balanced as she grabbed at anything to regain her footing. Her hands felt the soft terry cloth towels as she fell to the floor. Scrambling to get back up, she opened her eyes to a face full of sweaty penises. 

Donut and Wash's to be precise.

The squeak of Wash's surprise had that damn blush between her shoulder blades now. Carolina tried to apologize, but her voice was now so high pitched that only dogs or Caboose could hear her.  
She tried to look away, but damn that curiosity.

Remembering back to when her and South got along, Carolina was now agreeing with her assessment of male genitalia at this angle...God had way too much knee and elbow skin on his hands. Donut was now behind her, trying to get her off the floor- boner wedged in between her shoulders as she tried to wiggle out of her predicament.  
     "Don't struggle Carolina! It gets slippery when wet!"  
If steam could pour from her ears, it would.  
Towel back on, Wash grabbed her hands and tried to pull her to her feet as Donut lifted. He was yelling things but it didn't register to her brain. Probably something about getting Donut to put a towel back on.  
Back on her feet and now the color of a tomato, she lifted her eyes for just a second to see Sarge in the doorway of the shower stalls. Arms crossed over his broad chest and a lopsided grin on his face.

Her brain officially shut down.

They dragged her to the kitchen where Grif was reaching for Simmons's stash of oreos when she was sat down on the stool.  
     "Could you get her some ice while we get dressed? She fell in the gym." Washington's hand slapping the doorway woke Carolina out of her brain dead state. The two men left as the orange soldier huffed.  
     "How did you get hurt?" He grabbed the ice tray from the freezer.  
     "I...I...I was trying..to see something." Her voice was so small and quiet. When the hell had that last happened?  
Snorting, "You know, just go outside and you'll see Donut's any time."  
     "No! Sarge's damn tattoo! I never seen it before!"  
An evil grin spread on Grif's face. "Well, that's because he so old, that'll he'll need to pop a few Viagra to see the full text."  
Something in Carolina's brain snapped.

The blush took to her toes.

Damn that cat. Damn it to hell.


End file.
